Cornelia's Life
by Windrises
Summary: After what happened to Princess Euphemia, Princess Cornelia feels unsure of how to move on with her life. Guilford tries to comfort her, which gives her some feelings of relief. However, Zero comes to the kingdom, which makes Cornelia want to seek vengeance on him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Princess Cornelia returned to her kingdom. She hadn't spent much time in the kingdom, since Princess Euphemia was defeated by Zero. Cornelia needed to take a break from the kingdom, in order to focus on what she was supposed to do with her life. Cornelia used to think her life was going great. She was a princess, the leader of an army, and a very powerful woman.

However, Cornelia questioned what she was doing with her life, after Euphemia was taken away. Cornelia used to not put much thought or effort, into sorting out her emotions. She was very intimidating and intense on the battlefield. She used to rely on Euphemia, for moral support. However, with Euphemia gone, Cornelia felt lost. Euphemia was both a sister and friend, the only person Cornelia expressed her true feelings and secrets to.

Since Euphemia was gone, Cornelia usually mourned her loss or moped around, when she wasn't in a meeting or on the battlefield. Each night, she would go to her kingdom's balcony, look at the stars, and speak in a soft tone, hoping that Euphemia could hear her, from the afterlife. Cornelia had insisted, that her knights not visit her or bother her, during the late hours of the night. Euphemia was the only one, who Cornelia wanted to spend her nights with. Although Euphemia wasn't actually there, Cornelia could feel her presence, in her heart.

One night, Cornelia was wearing a fancy purple-dress, while on the balcony. The sky was dark, but her dress was bright, along with her bright purple-lipstick, which matched her purple hair. She looked at the sky and said, "Euphemia, I don't know if there's any chance, that you can hear the words coming out of your mouth. However, I want you to know, that I love you. You were my closest sibling, my dearest friend, and the memories we made will always be in my heart. You will not be forgotten and most of all, you will never stop being loved. That manipulative, lying scoundrel, Zero, has ruined your reputation, so I will make sure he loses more than just his popularity."

Cornelia heard footsteps and a quiet whisper. She turned around and saw her knight, Guilford. Cornelia was embarrassed, that someone entered during her private conversation. However, she tried to coverup her embarrassment, by being angry. She gave Guilford a disapproving look and said, "All of my knights have been instructed, to not enter my room. Since you're my most loyal and trusted knight, I was assuming you had higher standards."

Guilford replied, "I'm truly sorry, your majesty. However, I felt I needed to check on you."

Cornelia asked, "Why?"

Guilford sounded a bit nervous, while saying, "With all due respect, you know your emotions often get the better of you. Considering everything that's happened, I thought you could use some help."

Cornelia folded her arms and replied, "You're my knight, not my therapist. My evenings are an important time of the day. I spend them alone. It's a tradition of mine."

Guilford responded, "However, you were speaking as if someone else was there and I know that someone was Euphemia."

Cornelia gritted her teeth and angrily blushed. However, she didn't want to fight with Guilford. She knew he respected her more than anybody else. She pinched Guilford's cheeks and said, "If you were anybody else, I'd be yelling at you, for eavesdropping. Yes, I do have a habit, of acting like Euphemia and I are together. In fact, I believe she really is still with me. I have sentimental memories of her, almost everyday. I still follow the advice she used to give me, about how to calm down and relax. She knew me and loved me, more than anyone. If Lelouch hadn't used his geass on her, to make her lose her morality and her life, she would still be my side, for real."

Guilford could tell Cornelia was hurt, in an emotional way, so he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Euphemia will always be with you, in spirit and in your heart. On Earth, Lelouch made Euphemia seem like a villain, but in the afterlife, she will be known as an angel."

Cornelia smiled and replied, "Thank you, Guilford."

Guilford said, "I should probably get going. I'm sorry for intruding, your majesty."

Cornelia replied, "Actually, I'm glad you came by. If you want to check on me, every now and then, I wouldn't mind."

Guilford responded, "I'll do that, your majesty."

Cornelia had an amused look on her face, while saying, "Guilford, it feels awkward to call me 'your majesty', during our casual conversations. When we're not at a royal event, you can call me Cornelia."

Guilford replied, "Very well then, Cornelia. Your name is quite lovely."

Cornelia responded, "Thank you."

Guilford said, "Goodnight, Cornelia."

Cornelia replied, "Goodnight, Guilford."

After Guilford left the room, Cornelia looked at the sky and blew a kiss, while hoping Euphemia could feel the kiss, in the afterlife. Cornelia said, "Goodnight, Euphemia."

Cornelia looked down and saw a mysterious figure, who was moving around the shadows. She felt uneasy, while continuing to look at the mysterious person. After a lot of looks, Cornelia knew who it was. Zero, also known as Lelouch Lamperouge, was outside. Cornelia figured he was going to break into her kingdom, so he could defeat her and take her mechs. Cornelia walked to her dresser, while saying, "Lelouch is devious, but smart. Nighttime is the best time, for a sneak attack. However, I'm always prepared, when it comes to avenging Euphemia." She changed into her purple military-uniform and had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "Zero's going down."

Zero snuck around garden bushes, while whispering, "I hope I can avoid getting caught, by any of Princess Cornelia's pesky guards. Cornelia's been one of my most intrusive enemies, so if I can get a hold of her mechs, Rakshata can transform the mechs into powerful weapons, for me to use."

General Darlton, one of Cornelia's knights, heard a few whispers. Darlton saw a shadow and assumed it was an intruder. He grabbed Zero, by the cape, and said, "You're in a countless amount of trouble, which couldn't be more ironic, could it?"

Zero smugly said, "Britannia's most trusted knights are using cheap number-puns? This place might be royal, but it has no class."

Darlton replied, "You're the one, who's lacking in sophistication or standards. The crimes, which you've done to this beloved kingdom, are worthy of death."

Zero responded, "I'm worthy of nothing. Like you pointed out earlier, my name means nothing. That might sound bad, but it also means I don't get any punishments."

Suddenly, Cornelia appeared, while piloting her mech. She said, "Zero, you're always avoiding any form of punishments. You probably think you're unworthy, of receiving such things, but believe me, you deserve the vilest of punishments."

Zero replied, "Cornelia, you keep interfering with my plans and business."

Cornelia responded, "That couldn't be more wrong, you shameless liar. You messed with my business, but more importantly, you messed with my family."

Zero had been considered a master of manipulation and the type of person, who knew how to win any argument. Because of that, he figured he could change Cornelia's mind. He said, "Cornelia, you couldn't be more misguided."

Darlton replied, "Give me a break, Zero."

Cornelia gritted her teeth and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Zero explained, "You're mad at me, for messing with your family. However, I'm a part of your family and you're planning on having me eliminated. You're quite the hypocrite, wouldn't you say?"

Cornelia angrily replied, "Don't you dare claim such a thing. First, you eliminated Clovis, one of our siblings. That was more than enough, for you to deserve punishment. However, you kept doing more corrupt things, before you did the worst sin of your life: You used your geass, to turn Euphemia, the sweetest girl in the world, into a murderous villain. That was horrific enough, but after doing that, you shot her. Euphemia wasn't just the Princess of Britannia. She was the Princess of my heart! How could you take her away, you monster?!"

Zero realized more people relied on Euphemia, for support and love, than he had anticipated. Zero said, "First, Suzaku Kururugi, then, Nina Enistein, and now, you. Everybody admired Euphemia, a feeling I share."

Cornelia started using a button on her mech, to blast Zero, while saying, "You didn't admire Euphemia. You hate every member of your own family, except for Nunnally. You considered Nunnally to be an angelic sweetheart, the only good Britannia had to offer. You had such a biased hatred, due to our father's questionable way of raising you, that you started hating on everybody in Britannia. It's about time you grow up, you clueless jerk. I'm not as simple-minded, as you assume I am. I know the Emperor is morally-questionable, at best. I also know, that just because the father does bad things, doesn't mean all of his kids and all the people in his kingdom are worthy of your punishments."

Zero laid on the ground, because Cornelia's blasts were hurting him. He stuck his arms in the air and replied, "Stop blasting me. At least face me, while getting rid of me."

Cornelia slyly responded, "Okay then."

Darlton whispered to Cornelia, "That might not be the best decision. After all, Zero has a geass, which he could use on you, if he has direct eye-contact."

Cornelia whispered, "I have a trick up my sleeve, to take care of that problem."

Guilford and the other knights had appeared, because they had heard all the noise. Cornelia got out of her mech and signaled to the knights, to not get involved in the fight. Guilford and the others patiently stood around, in case their help was needed.

Cornelia faced Zero, while grabbing an object, from her mech. Lelouch took off his Zero mask. He had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You've been outsmarted, Cornelia. Since you got out of your mech and started facing me, I can use my geass." He activated his geass, but Cornelia held up a pocket-mirror, to deflect the geass. Lelouch said, "Tell me the secrets, which I've been craving to know."

Cornelia had a sneaky smile on her face, while saying, "I used my pocket-mirror, to avoid getting hypnotized by you. You accidentally used your geass, on yourself. Since you've been ordered to reveal secrets, you're going to be telling me the secrets, that I need to know."

Since Lelouch was being affected by his own geass, he said, "Very well then. What secrets do you want to know?"

Cornelia asked, "Why did you use your geass on Euphemia, to make her act like a villainous maniac? Also, why did you shoot her?"

Lelouch answered, "I was explaining how my geass worked, to Euphemia. I told her the geass could make her do anything, even if I told her to shoot people. My geass made her do that, even though I didn't intend on that. I would of never done that to Euphemia, on purpose. It was the dumbest mistake, that I ever made."

Cornelia furiously asked, "I lost my beloved sister, because of your idiotic mistake?!"

Lelouch said, "I can't deny that. Since Euphemia had been brainwashed, into hurting innocent people, her spotless reputation had been ruined. I didn't know how to stop her from being hypnotized and even if I had, she'd be forever remembered, as a dangerous murder. I never wanted to harm Euphemia. She was a better and more noble person, than I ever was. I failed her."

Cornelia replied, "One last question, you scoundrel: Why did you shoot Clovis?"

Lelouch explained, "Unlike Euphemia, Clovis wasn't a good person. He was getting innocent people destroyed and was working on his own master plan, using an innocent woman, C2, as his prisoner. Clovis had thousands of innocent people eliminated, due to his cowardly and biased actions. He earned his fate."

Cornelia got out her sword, while saying, "I see. Your reasons, for doing what you did, are more understandable than I had anticipated, but those actions are still awful crimes, that are worthy of death."

Lelouch replied, "So, you're going to destroy me?"

Cornelia pointed her sword at Lelouch, while saying, "This is your finale, Lelouch."

Lelouch confidently replied, "I don't think that's the case."

Cornelia responded, "Lelouch, I haven't shied away from eliminating my enemies, when necessary. Nobody has broken me, on an emotional level, more than you. Because of that, your demise is apparent."

Lelouch replied, "Hold on, Cornelia. You loved Euphemia, but you didn't love following her noble advice, did you?"

Cornelia angrily asked, "What are you talking about? I took the sentiments, that Euphemia gave me, to heart."

Lelouch replied, "Euphemia was always a sensitive person, who wanted the world to be gentler, safer, and more respectfully. You stood in the way of that, by constantly getting into battles and participating in the Emperor's war. Euphemia wouldn't want you to destroy me, no matter how morally-questionable I've become. After all, Euphemia also held a bit of anger, towards me, for shooting Clovis. Despite all the scummy things he did, Euphemia still valued his life and I know Euphemia would still value my life."

Cornelia thought about an old memory, from a few years ago. She and Euphemia were sitting on a field of grass. The rising wind felt gentle and soothing, unlike Cornelia and Euphemia's conversation. Euphemia spoke, in a nervous and concerned tone, while asking Cornelia the reason, for being so ruthless and vengeful, while on the battlefield. Cornelia tried to sugarcoat the situation, but Euphemia was too smart, to believe in any fibs of exaggerations. Cornelia had insisted her more violent actions were necessary, in order to protect Britannia and end the war. Euphemia's concerns had always been remembered, in the back of Cornelia's mind.

Cornelia said, "Some of my actions were too violent and extreme. However, you deserve to be punished."

Lelouch replied, "Euphemia eventually learned I was Zero, but she didn't tell you or anybody else. That was because she cared about me, Nunnally, and our safety. By getting rid of me, you'd be breaking Euphemia's heart, not honoring her memory."

Cornelia responded, "I won't listen to your crap, any further." Cornelia was about to stab Lelouch, but Guilford took her sword. Cornelia angrily stared at him and asked, "What are you up to?"

Guilford said, "Your majesty, I know you'd be filled with regret, if you stabbed Lelouch."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow and replied, "You have so much confidence, that you think you know my true feelings?"

Guilford answered, "At the risk of being too bold, I think stabbing Lelouch is a violent impulse, that you're tempted to pursue. Euphemia wouldn't want you to do this. That's something, that you couldn't dispute."

Cornelia paused and thought about the situation. She had considered Zero an enemy, long before Zero shot Euphemia. However, despite all the immoral actions Lelouch had done, Cornelia knew Lelouch never meant to brainwash Euphemia. She also knew Euphemia would want Lelouch to live. Cornelia put away her sword. She looked at Lelouch and said, "You'll live, sadly. However, you're going to become a prisoner, for what you've done."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face, while replying, "That's not happening." He used his geass on Cornelia's knights and said, "Let me escape." The knights started opening the gate and escorting Lelouch. Cornelia angrily stared at Lelouch, while he left.

After Lelouch was gone, Cornelia went back to her room. It was getting late, so she got on her purple nightgown and got on the balcony. She looked at the sky and said, "Euphemia, Lelouch was awful lucky. He would of met his demise, if you weren't so soft." She paused and said, "Soft might be a too demeaning term. You're too kind and heartfelt and thanks to you, I'm starting to become a softie. You always found a way, to make me improve myself, in small ways."

Guilford entered the room and replied, "Cornelia, I'm sorry for barging in. However, considering the emotional night you've had, I figured I should check on you."

Cornelia sighed and responded, "I guess I'm okay. Even though I can feel Euphemia's presence, I also feel so alone."

Cornelia suddenly remembered a conversation, between her and Euphemia. The memory was from the previous year. Guilford was escorting Cornelia, to the garden she and Euphemia met up yet. Cornelia said, "Guilford, I know the garden's location. I don't need to be escorted around."

Guilford replied, "I'm sorry, your majesty. I just wanted to make sure you were safe, even though you always know how to take care of yourself." Guilford bowed to Cornelia, before walking away.

Cornelia sat next to Euphemia and said, "Ah, it's good to be by your side. It gets pretty lonely, when you work on the battlefield."

Euphemia replied, "I'm always glad to see you, but I don't think you're as lonely, as you claim to be. After all, you have Guilford. He's always by your side."

Cornelia responded, "Yes, he's a loyal knight. However, it's not like he's family or anything."

Euphemia stretched, while saying, "Well, you spend more time with him, than anybody else. He's more than just one of your knights. You care about him, don't you?"

Cornelia replied, "Now that you mention it, I never do give Guilford the credit, that he truly deserves. I can't think of a single knight, who's been more loyal or supportive. I'd probably be lost, if he ever disappeared or quit. Aside from you, he's my biggest confidante."

Euphemia chuckled and responded, "I never hear you get so complimentary, when talking about a knight. You're smitten, aren't you?"

Cornelia blushed with embarrassment and replied, "Euphemia, don't say such nonsense."

Euphemia winked to Cornelia and said, "I know you and I know the feelings, that you're too stubborn to admit."

Cornelia jokingly tickled Euphemia, while saying, "You better be careful, about the accusations you claim."

Euphemia tickled back, while replying, "You better be careful, about the facts you try to deny." The two sisters stopped tickling each other. They giggled, before looking at the sky and stars.

After thinking about that memory, Cornelia realized how much she cared about Guilford. She looked at him and said, "Guilford, I think I should apologize."

Guilford looked confused, while asking, "Why would you apologize?"

Cornelia said, "I haven't treating you with the respect, that you truly deserve."

Guilford shook his head and replied, "That's not true, Cornelia. You've been a respectful, caring leader."

Cornelia responded, "Guilford, the bond, that you and I share, is something different, than the bond I have with the other knights."

Guilford replied, "That's because I was hired to be your defender and protector."

Cornelia held Guilford's hand, while saying, "You made me admit, that I truly didn't want to kill Lelouch, so it's time you admit something to me: You have a crush on me, don't you?"

Guilford wiped off some sweat and tried to look dignified, while saying, "That's not the truth. I never had a crush on you." He paused and said, "It's always been more than a crush. I've always loved you." He continued sweating, while asking, "I'm probably in a lot of trouble, for admitting that, aren't I?"

Cornelia replied, "Guilford, after what happened to Euphemia, I thought I'd be alone. However, I've never been alone, because you've always been by my side. That's why I love you." She kissed Guilford. Guilford had experienced a countless amount of dreams, where Cornelia kissed him, but he didn't think it would actually happen.

Cornelia and Guilford looked at one another. Both had big blushes on their faces. Guilford said, "Like I said before, you've had an emotional night. I should probably get going, so you can get some rest."

Cornelia replied, "I've spent every night, since Euphemia's last night, moping myself to sleep. Thanks to you, I'll sleep with a smile."

Guilford responded, "I'm truly honored, Cornelia." He kissed Cornelia's hand.

Cornelia said, "Next time, kiss the lips."

Guilford blushed, while replying, "Okay."

Cornelia gave Guilford a goodnight kiss, before Guilford left. While walking to her bed, Cornelia felt a kiss come to her cheek. Most people would believe Cornelia imagined it, but Cornelia knew it was from Euphemia's spirit. She got into bed and for the first time in months, she slept with a smile.


End file.
